1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test fixtures for testing integrated circuit chips. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test fixture and a method for non-destructive testing of microwave-monolithic-integrated-circuit chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, testing of microwave-monolithic-integrated-circuit chips has included soldering the chip to a conductive metal surface to provide a ground plane, and soldering wires or ribbons to bias and rf contacts on the chip.
Unfortunately, if the MMIC chip which is tested is found to be a satisfactorily working device, it is difficult, and sometimes impossible, to remove the chip from the ground plane without destroying it.
Stegens, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,195, discloses a device for testing coplanar waveguide microwave integrated circuit chips. The device of Stegens provides a manually actuated screw which is used to adjustably force the chips into contact coaxial terminals, and also into contact with a resilient conductive material.
The resilient conductive material provides suitable ground contact while allowing the non-deformable coaxial contacts to receive the correct contacting pressure, and thereby provide input and output connections for microwave energy.